Don't Leave Me
by lazura234
Summary: Female Tsuna Warning! TYL Hibari suddenly visits Tsuna for what reason? 18fem27!


**Lazura: Hi~! I've been having this one-shot in my mind for a while but now IT IS HERE! XD**

**Angie: So this is what you've been doing...*staring at the script***

**Lazura: Yup! Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all! **

* * *

"Sawada Tsuna is dead." Reborn states as he hid his expression with his fedora from all of the guardians while standing in front of the suppose it dead body of Vongola Decima.

"N-No way...the Princess is dead..." Gokudera was face was in shock

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto gritted his teeth

"Boss..." Chrome face became teary

"Sawada..." Ryohei clenched his fists

"Sawada Tsuna..." Mukuro frowned

"*sniff* Tsuna-nee..."

'That herbivore how dare she leave us!' Hibari thought as he looked down at Tsuna's lifeless body

* * *

Two Days Later~

"Herbivore."

"Y-Yes, Hibari-nii?" cried the fifteen year old Lambo as he cowered in fear

"I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

At the time when Tsuna was alive at Namimori Middle School's backyard~

Apparently Lambo had a fit that Tsuna was not giving him anymore candies.

"L-Lambo!" yelled Tsuna

"WAHHH!" cried Lambo

Lambo was about to take out the ten-years later bazooka, until a certain perfect came in and saw what was happening

"Sawada Tsuna, what are you doing here?"

"H-Hibari-san!"

Then a pink puff of smoke came out of nowhere to reveal adult-Lambo

"A-Adult Lambo!"

"Yare Yare, I can't believe I was asked to do a favor by him..."

Lambo then aims the bazooka at Tsuna's direction, but Hibari charges in to stop the bazooka from landing on Tsuna.

However the bazooka instead landed on him.

"H-Hibari-san..."

As the smoke faded away, revealed a man with piercing steel blue eyes, short raven colored hair, wearing a suit along with a purple dress shirt and black neck tie.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna could not believe that the person standing in front of her was Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san is that you?"

"Hn."

"I-I'm taking that as a yes I guess, anyway Lambo why is the ten years later Hibari-san here?!"

Lambo was already long gone.

"Er..."

"I asked him to." Hibari stated

"Eh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself again herbivore."

"HIII! YES!"

"I asked him to send me here, because I wanted to see you again." Hibari pulled Tsuna into a hug

'What?' Tsuna thought but then blushed at what he meant by and ran off.

'Wao...She seems to run pretty much when she wants to,' Hibari thought as he saw the girl run off into the direction of the cherry blossom trees.

'H-Hibari-san is still hot even in ten years...no wait I shouldn't even be thinking that!' Tsuna screamed inside her head as she sat behind the biggest cherry blossom tree

'But why did he wanted to see me?'

* * *

_You knew that you were going to die, after all of your other guardians tried to stop you from heading to that meeting. _

_Even when I tried to stop you from going, you just slipped away from my hands._

"Found you." Hibari finds Tsuna with a tear-streaked face behind the biggest cherry blossom tree

"Hibari-san...am I dead?" Tsuna asks

Hibari's face darkens a bit.

"Why? Why! Hibari-san!"

"Don't worry this time I'll make sure you won't leave me..." the ten years later Hibari-san says before disappearing to reveal the present Hibari-san hugging Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsuna..."

"Yes, Hibari-san..."

"Don't leave me." Hibari answers as he hugged Tsuna tighter

"Yes."

* * *

**Ten Years Later~**

"Kyoya-kun!" yelled a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white sundress runs up to Hibari

"Mou~ Kyoya-kun where were you?"

"Hn."

Hibari then pulls the woman into a hug, which makes the woman blush

"K-Kyoya-kun?!"

"At least you are back..."

"Eh?"

"Don't do something like that again herbivore."

"Yes, Kyoya-kun." smiled the woman as Kyoya leans in and gives the woman a kiss.

_Just don't leave me again Sawada Tsuna._

* * *

**Lazura: Well this is surprising...**

**Angie: what is?**

**Lazura: This story sounds a lot like my other one-shot...**

**Angie: Meh...too late you already posted this one anyway... :P**

**Lazura: Please Review! XD**


End file.
